mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)
In an alternate world where the Ukraine Crisis ended up as World War 3, with Russia prevailing and the collapse of many countries in the European Union. The year is 2056, can you lead your country to victory and publicity? Play now! Rules *Be plausible *Be realistic, not something crazy like: Vatican City takes over Europe in one year *Map will be expanded to Map of World in 2065 *No sockpuppeting *Treat Others How You Want To Be Treated is not the rule here *No swearing *Map will update every 2 years *Turns will be in half years *You can create a puppet *You can improve two of these every year: Army, Navy, Economy, Industry, Relations, and Technology by .25 (then you will add it to to the Score Page) *More countries will be added after the World Map in 2065 *If a war happens, mods will decide who wins. *Mods will decide if countries (ones that don't have players) can join a union or uniting with another country *Mods and Players will report to me if there are big problems going on *Mods, please help me with problems though, I'm not really a profesional mod myself. Mods 1. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. (Game will start when 5/8 spots are filled) Mapmakers 1. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) 2. 3. Countries (Light Blue) Scandinavia- User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Norway - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Finland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Denmark - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Orange) England- Supergamer1 (talk) 23:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Red) Scotland-''' '''(Light Green) Dublin- Spartian300 (talk) 20:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) (Green) Cotercappin-''' '(Light Yellow) Northern Ireland-' '(Dark Green) Portugal-' '(Magenta) Spain-' '(Blue) France-' '(Dark Blue) Belguim-Brittany(France)-' '(Yellow) New Holy Roman Empire-' *'Netherlands-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'North Germany-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Bavaria-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'East Francia-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Saarland-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Milan-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Austria-' ~Eric von Schweetz *'Prussia-' ~Eric von Schweetz '''(Brown) New Vatican City- Dalekdrone11 (talk) 13:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) (Indigo Purple) New Yugoslavia-''' '(Light Purple) Greater Albaina-' '''(Navy Green) Bulgaria- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Purple) Greece- 'Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 23:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe your empire shall fall today! '(Light Grey) Czechloslovakia-''' '(Dark Grey) Great Hungaria-' '(Seaweed Green) Poland-' '(Matrix Green) Turkey-' '(Red) Soviet Union-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) 'Russia (Soviet Union)-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) 'Kola (Soviet Union)-' 'Petersburg (Soviet Union)-' 'Estonia (Soviet Union)-' 'Latvia (Soviet Union)-' 'Lithuania (Soviet Union)-' 'Talin (Soviet Union)-' 'Belarus (Soviet Union)-' 'Ukraine (Soviet Union)-' 'Ukraine Indpendence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' 'Romania (Soviet Union)-' 'Romania Independence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' 'Moldovia (Soviet Union)-' 'Crimea-North Cacusia (Soviet Union)-' 'Georgia (Soviet Union)-' 'Armenia (Soviet Union)-' 'Azerjabian (Soviet Union)-' 'Kazakhstan (Soviet Union)-' Game 2056 '''MOD EVENTS: *Cottercappin declares independence *Wales joins Dublin *Sacndinavian-Russian relations worsen *Rebellions in the New Holy Roman Empire *The Soviet Union annexes Romania *New Vatican City is confirmed 98% Catholic *Scotland and England are fighting in the War of English English Aggresion *Kosovo secedes from Yugoslovia and joins Albania *Petersburg becomes a province of the Soviet Union *Ukraine Independence Group and Romania Independence Group is formed. *Spanish Catolonia and Spanish Basque are annexed by France after winning the Spanish-Frenceh COnflict of Basque PLAYER EVENTS: Soviet Union: 'War is declared upon Poland' 'Dublin: '''We decalre war upon Cottercappin, and invade the nation to bring it back under our control. We begin developing the economy, and imporve the military. '''Scandinavia: '''The economy is strengethed and we build up our defence in the Baltic Sea and North Sea to prevent invasion from the Soviet Union or the New Holy Roman Empire, we therefore ask a alliance with the New Holy Roman Empire. *'Sweden: 'In Gothernburg new skyscrapers are built. *'Iceland: 'In the General Elections to elect MPs the Iceland National Party, gets some mandates. *'Norway: 'We improve our economy. *'Finland: 'Economy is improved. *'Denmark: '''Economy is improved. Category:Map Games